Just Another Day in The Family Business
by warehouseluver13
Summary: Sam, Dean and Katie Winchester are back yet again! Remake of the episode, Dead in the Water.
1. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin

_**Per request, I'm back with **_**Dead in the Water**_**! Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**_

_**Disclaimer: The CW owns Supernatural.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Winchester Siblings

In:

Dead in the Water

* * *

The Winchester siblings are sitting in a restaurant, crowded around a small table. Dean and Katie are flipping through newspapers, trying to find a case.

"Can I get you anything else?" The hot waitress asked.

Katie raised an eyebrow at her, as Dean looked up and flashed his charming smile.

Before Dean could reply, Sam walked over and sat down.

"Just the check please," Sam replied.

The waitress smiled. "Okay,"

As she walked away, Katie coughed in an effort to cover up her laugh. Dean sagged his head for a second before turning to glare at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while,"

"Bullshit," Katie coughed.

Dean stopped to glare at Katie before continuing.

"That's fun," Dean pointed in the direction of the hot waitress.

Sam just ignored Dean's comment.

"Okay, Hardy Boys, I got nothing. What do you have Frank?" Katie asked.

Dean laughed. "Cute. Well, take a look at this. I think I got one,"

Dean slapped the newspaper on the table so Katie and Sam could take a look.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water- nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year,"

"It says none of the bodies were found- how is that even possible?" Katie inquired.

"Well, Kat I don't know. But get this- they had a funeral two days ago,"

"A funeral?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, it's weird. They buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever,"

"Closure? What closure? Let's get real you guys- people just don't disappear… other people just stop looking for them," Sam remarked.

Katie shifted uncomfortably. She could sense an argument about to spark between her brothers.

"Something you want to say to me Sam?"

"The trail for dad- It's getting colder every day,"

"Exactly Sammy. What are we supposed to do?" Katie asked, trying to keep peace between her brothers.

"I don't know. Something. Anything you guys," Sam replied.

"You know what? I'm sick of your attitude Sam. You don't think we want to find dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you guys do-,"

"No. We've been the ones with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?" Dean said.

Katie watched her brothers stare each other down both with dark glares in their eyes.

"Let's hit the road, shall we?" Katie asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

As they gathered their belongings up, Katie knew that this was going to be one hell of a silent ride to Wisconsin.

* * *

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin…

Dean pulled the impala up in front of the latest victim's home and threw it into park. The siblings walked up to the door, and as usual, Dean knocked.

A young man answered.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right," the young man replied.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill, and rookie Agent Hetfield. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service,"

Will Carlton walked out of his house, only to stop and stare at the lake he basically grew up in along with his sister.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down,"

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew in that lake. She's as safe out there as she is in her own bathtub,"

"So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam questioned.

"No, that's what I'm telling you,"

"Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some dark shape that breeched the surface?" Katie asked.

"No, again, she was really far out there,"

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean questioned.

"No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean replied.

Dean and Katie started walking back to the impala, but Sam just stood there, staring in the direction of Will Carlton's father.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

This caught Dean and Katie off guard, and they turned around with shocked and surprised expressions written across their faces.

Will Carlton sighed. "Look if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot,"

Sam nodded. "We understand,"

"Come on, Hamill," said Dean, as he got behind the wheel of the impala.

* * *

Lake Manitoc County Police Station…

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff inquired.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam replied.

"Like what? Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster,"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, right,"

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there,"

"Isn't that weird Sheriff? I mean, this is the third missing body this year, am I correct?" Katie questioned.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people that I care about,"

"We know," Sam reassured.

The Sheriff sighed. "Anyway… all this- it won't be a problem much longer,"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Well, the dam, of course,"

"Of course. The dam. It's, uh… it sprung a leak," Dean replied.

The siblings quickly exchanged warily glances.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. Much of a town, either, but as federal wildlife, you already knew that,"

"Exactly," Sam replied.

Their conversation got interrupted by a knock on the Sheriff's door. A young woman entered.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later," The young woman remarked.

As Katie and her brothers stood up to leave, she looked behind her to see who had just entered. She rolled her eyes as she looked over in the direction of Dean to see his priceless expression on his face.

"Agents, this is my daughter,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean,"

"Andrea Bar. Hi,"

"Hi,"

Katie coughed, to ruin Dean's little moment.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake," said the Sheriff.

"Oh," Andrea briefly glanced at all three Winchesters.

A young boy walked out from behind Andrea.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Katie asked.

The young boy silently walked out of the room, as Katie and the others just watched him leave, following him with their eyes. Andrea quickly followed to talk to him.

"His name is Lucas,"

"Is he okay?" Sam inquired with concern.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have,"

The Sheriff walked to his office door and turned around.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know,"

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asked.

"Lakefront hotel- go around the corner, it's two blocks up," Andrea replied.

Katie studied the ceiling. She started to feel bad for Andrea; she was already falling for Dean's sad attempts at flirting.

"Two- would you mind showing us?"

Andrea laughed. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble,"

Katie turned to look at Sam, who had a look of amusement spread across his face. She instantly mirrored her older brother's expression.

Andrea smiled. "I'm headed that way anyway,"

Andrea turned to speak to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00. We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?"

Andrea hugged and kissed her son before exiting the office, leaving the Winchesters to follow.

"Thanks again," said Sam on his way out.

* * *

The Winchesters are walking up a street, allowing Andrea to lead them to the Lakefront hotel.

"So, cute kid," said Dean.

"Thanks,"

Dean laughed. "Kids are the best, huh?"

Andrea painfully smiled as she stopped in front of the hotel. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks,"

Dean smiled. "Thanks,"

Andrea sighed. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find a way to a decent pickup line,"

Katie coughed again, this time to hold back her laughter.

"Enjoy your stay,"

Dean had a clear shocked expression painted across his face while his younger siblings stood there absorbed in laughter.

"Dean, she burned you but good," Katie remarked, when she finally caught her breath.

"Shut up,"

"'Kids are the best?' Dean, you don't even like kids," said Sam.

"Like I said, shut up. Besides, I love kids," said Dean as he led the way into the hotel.

"Oh yeah? Name three children that you even know,"

Dean paused for a minute to think, but came up with nothing. Sam brushed passed him, and then it was just Dean and Katie.

Katie put a hand on his shoulder. "She burned you Dean. She burned you good,"

Katie raced after Sam into the hotel lobby, leaving Dean to his own stunned thoughts.

"I'm thinking," said Dean as he followed his younger siblings.

* * *

_**Hoped you loved it! Remember to leave a review! More updates to come!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	2. An Announcement

_**Hey Everyone! I know I haven't updated this story yet, but never fear, more chapters are coming! However, I am writing this note to let you all know that I may write a story that is about Dean (and Katie)'s first case in New Orleans. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story PM them to me! (i.e. names of voodoo witch doctors, names of law enforcement, ect.)**_

_**Thanks for all your support!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


End file.
